


Shut up! And Kiss Me

by dragongoats



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fic with art!, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: Dex and Nurse bicker.





	Shut up! And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about extras image with nurse and dex in the bus...
> 
> Art by me!

 

The bus was loud with excitement of the team’s impending trip. They had yet to depart, and chaos reigned: Laughter and jeers filled the crowded space; Chowder ran up and down the bus hall with shaving cream streaming behind him; while others attempted to start a food fight.

Dex and Nurse sat together midway along the bus. Heedless of the mounting chaos surrounding them, they remained focused on their own private squabble. Nurse tugged at Dex’s ears. Dex pushed at Nurses’ face. They cursed and barked at each other, each sure they were in the right.

They had been hotly debating where the furniture would go in their shared living quarters for the past hour. It had since devolved into outright physical grappling. Now, they were both at their emotional limit.

Then Nurse started giggling. It bubbled up somewhere deep within him and he couldn’t stop it. He had almost forgotten why they were fighting, it had gone on so long. Now the argument suddenly felt indefinably hilarious.  
He stared at Dex appraisingly. His body relaxed though he didn’t let go.

“Are your ears like… a family trait?” Nurse asked. His mouth quirked and he stared openly at Dex’s large ears, the tips freckled and turning a delightful shade of pink under the scrutiny.

Dex’s eyes widened slightly. “What?” He asked, taken aback. Then he glared at Nurse.

Nurse felt a fond tug within him. He let out a sharp, delighted giggle. “Poindexter,” he wheezed, clapping his hand on Dex’s shoulder.

The effect pulled Dex to Nurse’s chest in an awkward angle. The zipper of his team jacket dug into his chest painfully, but he found he scarcely cared.

Dex was so close that Nurse could feel his body heat. It mingled with the smell of hair product, of sweat; of something decidedly, uniquely Dex.

His gut twisted and a flush coursed through him. It began somewhere in his belly, travelled to his neck and cheeks, then finally resided within the tips of his ears.

The bus felt suddenly, oppressively hot. And the warm body, still pressed against him, even more so.

  
“Dex…” He said. It came out slightly breathy, and entirely too weighty. He silently pleaded for things he thought he shouldn’t want. Not of a friend. Not of a teammate.

The moment hung. The din and rocking of the bus slowed. All Nurse could see was the man in front of him, still half in his arms.

He swallowed down nerves, but otherwise made no attempt to move.

Dex’s surprise soon morphed into a more familiar scowl, the moment shattering.

“Nurse,” he said with a huff. A faint pinkish hue had spread to his features, though that could have just been due to the heat of the bus.

“Nurse,” Dex repeated, when Nurse didn’t respond.

Nurse blinked at him, and let him go. He babbled some apology, it felt weak, even to his own ears.

Dex grabbed his arm and pulled Nurse closer again. “Shut. Up,” he said fondly. He sounded slightly out of breath, like they’d been out running, not wrapped up in each other for a few hazy moments.

Dex growled. “Seriously, just shut up and kiss me.”

Nurse couldn’t help the smile tugging at his lips. When he didn’t react fast enough, Dex deftly grabbed the collar of Nurse’s jacket and kissed him.

The fury and tension between them was suddenly put to better use. Nurse eagerly kissed Dex back.

  
“Better,” Dex murmured and kissed him again.

_How exactly, had he missed this?_

 


End file.
